


Approval

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Natasha is readers adoptive mother, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Wanda wants to ask you out on a date but she wants Natasha’s approval since she's your adoptive mother.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Wanda couldn’t help but smile as soon as you walked into the kitchen. When you looked over at her you smiled which caused Wanda to blush, she took a sip of her tea to try and hide her blush.

Ever since Wanda joined the team the two of you became close, over time Wanda started to fall in love with you. You started to fall in love with her as well. There have been so many times where Wanda was going to ask you out but she couldn’t, she wanted to do it right. She wanted Natasha’s approval.

Natasha was your adoptive mother, she had found you during a mission to take down some branches of the Red Room that started showing up again. She had made it her mission to shut them down, Natasha wasn’t going to let them do what they did to her to anyone else.

While she was cleaning out the building she found you. Once Natasha saw you she felt something that she thought the Red Room took from her. She carefully walked over to you, as she knelt down in front of you she gave you a kind smile telling you that everything was alright that you were safe now.

You moved out of your hiding spot and ran right into her arms. For some reason you felt safe with her. As soon as Natasha hugged you she knew what she was going to do, she was going to protect you, she wasn’t going to let anything happen to you. Later on she had adopted you.

“Morning mom.” You smiled as you walked over to Natasha, you gave her a side hug since she was sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

She smiled. “Morning (Y/N).” She watched as you went to go make some coffee/tea. 

Wanda walked over to you, she went to grab another tea bag to make some more when her hand touched yours. You blushed and bit your lip, Wanda blushed as well.

“H-hey Wanda I was wondering-”

_“Miss (Y/N), Mr. Stark needs to speak with you in his lab.”_FRIDAY cut you off. 

You sighed. “Tell him I’m on my way.” You looked at Wanda, giving her a sad smile. “I’ll see you later.” You said before leaving the kitchen.

Both Natasha and Wanda watched as you left, Wanda looked down. Natasha sighed, she has been waiting for either you or Wanda to ask the other out. She knew you both had feelings for each other and all she wanted was for you to be happy.

**xxxxx**

You groaned as you walked into the training room, you were annoyed at Tony for calling you to his lab right when you were about to ask Wanda out. You looked around the room and found Natasha and started making your way over to her.

Natasha turned around when she heard you walking over, one look at you and she knew you were annoyed. She chuckled. “That bad huh?”

“It wasn’t bad, all it was about was a suit upgrade.” You ran a hand through your hair and groaned again. “But it was the worst timing!”

“I know.” Natasha wrapped her arms around you, pulling you into a hug. 

You sighed and hugged her back. “I don’t know what to do mom… I want to ask her out but…”

“Hey.” Natasha said softly, she pulled away from the hug slightly. “Don’t let this get to you okay? I know you’ll think of a way to ask Wanda out.” She smiled.

You closed your eyes for a second and took a deep breath. You hugged her again. “Thanks.” 

She laughed and hugged you back. “No need to thank me.” She pulled away from hug. “Come on, time to start training.” Natasha pats your back.

**xxxxx**

Wanda was in her room pacing back and forth, she was really nervous. She was about to ask Natasha for her approval so that she can ask you out on a date.

“I got this, I can do this.” Wanda said to herself. 

She took a deep breath before leaving her room and making her way to the common room. When she walked in she was glad that Natasha was the only one in the room. For a little bit Wanda just stood there.

Natasha didn’t even need to look up from the book she was reading to know it was Wanda who walked into the room. “Hey Wanda, something on your mind?”

Wanda slowly walked over to the couch that Natasha was sitting on, she sat down next to the redhead. “Can I ask you something?”

Natasha saved her place in the book before closing it, she looked at Wanda. “What’s up?” 

“I… I wanted to ask you if it would be alright if I asked (Y/N) out on a date.” Wanda blushed.

She raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to ask me you know.”

“It’s just that I wanted your approval before I asked her because you mean so much to (Y/N).” Wanda looked down at the floor.

“Wanda I already approve of you asking (Y/N) out.” Natasha placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder. 

Wanda looked at her, she smiled. “Thanks Natasha.” She could already feel her nerves going away.

“But if you hurt my daughter you’ll be dealing with me.” Natasha glared. Even though she approved of Wanda asking you out she still needed Wanda to understand that if she hurt you in any way that there was no way Natasha was going to let it go.

Wanda gulped. “I-I would never hurt her I promise.”

Suddenly Natasha’s glare went away and she smiled at Wanda. “Good to know.”

**xxxxx**

The next day you were in the common room with Natasha when Wanda walked in. You looked over at her and smiled, Wanda smiled back at you. Natasha placed a hand on your shoulder, telling you that she had to take care of something.

Now it was only you and Wanda in the room. You got up and walked over to her. You noticed that she was playing with one of the rings she has on her finger.

“There has been something I-” You both said at the same time, you both to blushed. 

You chuckled. “You can go first.”

“(Y/N) there has been something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now.” Wanda bit her lip. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“I would love to.” You blushed like crazy. “I’ve been meaning to ask you out for a while too.” 

“You have?” Wanda’s eye’s widened.

You nod and moved forward, you raised your hand up and moved a strand of her hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. 

Natasha watched you and Wanda from a distance, she smiled. She was so happy that one of you finally asked the other out.


End file.
